


DSMP Oneshots :P

by umaniack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaniack/pseuds/umaniack
Summary: just a bunch of oneshots and smutshots
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	1. requests

heyyyy everybody  
i decided to do some DSMP oneshots and smutshots cause yknow yknow yknow why not lmaoo

here are some emojis to help understand the category lol 

💝: Slight Smut  
🖤: Angst  
💙: Fluff  
💖: GAH DAYUM THIS SMUT IS SPICY AS HELL

and here are some things i will and will not be doing

WONT DO:  
underage smut  
any problamatic ships (like tommyxtubbo)  
any illegal ships (which goes along with problematic)

WILL DO:  
smut  
fluff  
angst  
umm anything that seems reasonable

also i have no idea what all the mcyt's boundries are so if you will so sweetly comment them i will kiss you amen to that

❗❗ if i make ship or smut involving people who are uncomfy with it, please let me know. it was probably an accident, i am a master at forgeting things. ❗❗

so anyways leave requests below hahahaha


	2. [💝] Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Pair: Dream and Sapnap ]
> 
> [ Category: Slight smut ]
> 
> [ Top Sapnap, Bottom Dream ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sapnap wins the football game and dream gives him a reward under the bleachers WOOHOO

Nobody's POV:

It had started to rain during the game, yet that didnt stop the team from earning their well deserved points.

"WOOHOO!! YOU GOT THIS NICK!!" Clay (dream) shouted from the bleachers, earning a smile from Nick (sapnap). Football was Nick's comfort sport, I guess you could say. It makes him happy, especially when his "bestfriend" cheers him on.

A couple minutes pass and Nick's team was in the lead. "C'MON NICK, YOU GOT THIS!!" Clay barked at him. Everybody sitting around Clay had become annoyed with his constent yelping, yet that didnt stop him. Nick seemed to have gotten lost in his thoughts, as he almost loses his winning point. Yet, even if lost in thought, Nick still managed to win the game. 

"YES!!! HAHA I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!" Nick threw his arms in the air, getting tackled by his teammates. He was happy to have won the game, seeing Clay so happy. It made him happy. As everybody began to get off of Nick, he shoved his way out of his teammates embrace, speeding towards the steps of the bleachers. He yanked off his helmet, tossing it to the ground. He sped his way up to where Clay was sitting.

"Nick!! I'm so proud of you! I K-" Before Clay could get the rest of his sentence out, he felt Nick's lips smash up against his and his hands cup his face. Clay had gasped into the kiss. It took him a second to process what was happening, yet, taking his sweet time, began to kiss Nick back. It was a heated yet passionate kiss. Nick pulled away from the kiss, both of them panting. With a slight smile, Nick ran back to his teammates.

"Wow Clay. You were practically fucking." Clay friend, whispered into his ear. "Shut up George.." Clay could barely think straight. Had that really just happened? He seemed to have been in his thoughts for a while as he felt hands lightly shaking him. "Clay c'mon. We gotta get going." George barked at him in a somewhat angry tone. "Im going, im going. Geez." They both laughed, heading down the stairs of the mostly empty bleachers.

As Nick started to walk out from the field, he felt an arm yank him away, under the bleachers. "Hey! Who the hell- Clay?" Nick said with a confused tone. "Hey Nick.." Clay whispered in a slightly seductive tone. Clay's eyes were filled with lust, even if he wasnt expressing it.

"Uhh.." Nick chuckled slightly, sweat dripping from his forehead. It had stayed quiet for a few seconds as Nick stared into Clay's lustful eyes. 

"So I was thinking.." Clay finally broke the silence. "Since you did so good out there today.. you deserved a reward.." Clay grinned, moving his hands to rest on Nick's shoulders. 

"What kind of reward?" Nick was catching on to what Clay was offering as, along with dreams, his eyes filled with lust. "Oh y'know.." Clay looked down, moving one of his hands to palm at the buldge in Nick's pants, leaving one resting upon his shoulder. "Just a little fun.." Clay jerked his head up, grinning at the taller male (YES SAPNAP IS TALLER THAN HIM IN THIS PLS SGHAFENS). 

Nick only laughed, pulling Clay closer. He buried his head into Clay's neck, placing small kisses, causing Clay to let out a small whine. "I didnt know you wanted me that bad Clay, I mean, we have know eachother for 10 years." Nick grinned, continuing to kiss Clay's neck. "Now to the fun part, this is getting boring." Nick stated, pushing Clay down to his knees.

Clay gasped at the movement, yearning for more of Nick's touch. "Darling, you can do it yourself can't you??" The nickname made Clay's face heat up. Nick layed his hand on Clay's chin, yanking his head up. "You're gonna do exactly what I tell you to do, darling, understand?" Nick had a serious expression oh his face, slightly scaring Clay. "Yes, Nick.." Clay mumbled. "Sir. Thats sir to you." Nick growled, gripping Clay's chin harder. "Yes sir." Clay stated, a little lowder than before.

Clay began to unzip the tallers pants, letting them sink down. His buldge was clearly visible in his boxers. "Hurry up then, I dont have all day darling." Nick said in a harsh tone. Clay quickly slid down the males boxers, staring in awe at the length of his member. It was a good 8, 9 inches (pls idk why i made his dick HUGE LMAO). "Jesus.. how am I gonna fit this in my mouth?" Clay whispered. The males member twitched, yearning for the touch of the other. Without letting Nick speak, Clay shoved his member down his throat. Not all the way but a good halfway. Nick groaned at the sudden touch.

Tears started to cloud Clay's eyes, earning a concerned look from Nick. "Hey are you okay? You dont have to." Nick reaches his hand down, Clay slapping it away. "Okay, okay. Just tap my knee if it gets to rough." Nick stated, groaning as Clay started moving on his member. "Fuck.." Nick mumbled, looking down at Clay. Their eyes met, Clay's head continuing to bounce on Nick's erection. "Shit.. You look so hot, Clay.." Nick jerked his head back in pleasure. 

Nick slid his hands through Clay's dirty blonde hair, tugging at the strands. Clay's eyes were basically rolled back into his head. Nick began to move Clay further along his erection, earning more tears streaming from his eyes. Nick continued to do so as Clay hadnt tapped his knee in protest. It got to the point where Clay's head was pushed fully against Nick's member. His whole erection was pushed into his throat. His hair was a mess and he was practically sobbing, yet he continued to take Nick's massive erection. "God, Clay.. you are so good at this.." Nick stumbled across his words, his head jerked back, groaning in pleasure. "I'm close Clay.. keep going.. keep doing that, please.." Nick let out a loud groan of satisfaction.

Clay's mouth was filled to the brim with hot semen. "Slow it, you dirty fucking slut." Nick huffed, still panting due to his climax. Clay gulped down every drop he could, finally letting out a heavy breath. Nick yanked Clay up by the chin, harshly kissing him. It was a sloppy kiss, yet enjoyable. Finally, they seperated, heavily breathing.

A few minutes pass as Clay stands beside the male he just gave a blowjob to. "Lets do this another time.." Nick said, breaking the silence. "Yeah.. Yeah okay.." Clay smiled as Nick grabbed his stuff and started to walk off. At the end of the bleachers, Nick turned around and waved his bestfriend goodbye. "Bye, darling." He winked at Clay, walking away to his group of friends. Clay's face started to heat up as he realized what had just happened.

Did he really just give his bestfriend a blowjob?

\- 1163 words -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this LMAO  
> uhhh uh uh uhhhh ya  
> i might not post on ao3 much cause i use wattpad a lot  
> I APOLOGIZE IF I SPELT SOME THINGS WRONG. I DONT WANT TO CHECK LMAO  
> ( my wattpad is umanick, check it out for more fanfics awaaa )


	3. [💖] Touch-Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Pair: Sapnap and George ]
> 
> [ Catergory: ROUGH ASS SMUT (LMAOOO) ]
> 
> [ Top Nick, Bottom George ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nick (sapnap) and george are both touch-starved and in need of somebody to love them. they turn to eachother, extremely desprete for just a little salvation.

Nobody's POV:

Its was pretty hot where George, Clay, and Nick lived. Their rooms were sticky and littered with garbage (this is not heatwaves pls). Nick's room was possibly the only clean one. I mean there was trash hidden in corners, a few cups on his nightstand, yet it was still very clean.

Clay was usally out partying with some girls at night, leaving George and Nick alone. Clay and George had been dating for awhile, just for the pure bliss. Clay treated George horribly, causing George a damaged mental state. He just wanted somebody who actually loved him. 

Nick's girlfriend was practically the same. Although, Nick always dreamed of experimenting with guys. Most of the time he denied it. He was ashamed, even if his roommates were gay aswell. George and Nick were in need of somebody, anybody to just love them, touch them.

"Hm?" Nick whispered as he walked by Georges room. He heard small noises emitting from the room. Clay wasnt there, what was he doing?? "George?" Nick whispered, creeking the door open. George was sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Nick. "Hey, hey! Are you okay, George?" Nick ran to sit beside his friend, embracing him in a light hug. "I know Clay doesnt love me, yet I always run back to him. I hate that I do it, but im just.. im lonely." George placed his hands on his face, sobbing. 

"Its alright George.. we can be lonely together.." Nick slightly smiled. "Do you need anything? Water?" Nick questioned, tilting his head. "No, no.. i'm alright. Thanks Nick.." George whiped his face, smiling at Nick. "Uh.. I think i'm gonna head to bed.." George whispered. "Okay. Call me if you need anything, K?" Nick offered in a caring tone. "Yeah.. Yeah okay.." George looked down, signaling for Nick to leave.

Nick was sitting in bed. It's been about three hours. He looked at his ticking clock. 2 AM. "Ughh.. I can't sleep.." He pulled himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He creeked open his door, assuming George was asleep, he didnt want to make too much noise. As he walked down the hall, passing George's room, he heard a loud whisper. "..Fuckkkk.." Nick turned his head towards the door. "George? Are you alright? Do you-" As Nick creeked open the door, his sentence was stopped mid-way by his own bewilderment.

Sitting on the bed, pantless, was George. Nick's eyes widened. George stared at him, his face heating. "..It's not what it looks like Nick.." George protested, removing his hand from his length. "Sorry.. Shit i'm sorry, George.." Nick whispered, covering his eyes. "Its alright.. I should have closed my door." George said with smile, most likely fake. "..I was sad.." George stated, tears forming in his eyes. 

"What?" Nick removed his hands from his eyes. "Clay's out drunk somewhere.. he sent me some shitty video of him making out with some girl." George was nearly sobbing at this point. "..George.." Nick whispered with sadness in his voice. He walked into the room, shutting the door. "Im just tired of it thats all. I just wish somebody l-" George gasped as Nick pressed his lips against his, cupping his face harshly. 

George was surprised, yet instantly tgrowing his hands to rest behind Nick's neck. After a few seconds, maybe even minutes, they split, gasping for air. It was silent for a moment, yet only for a moment. "Lets be lonely together.." That was the last thing he said before continuing to kiss George, making his way onto the bed. 

George ended up stradling him, palming at the buldge in Nick's pants. Nick moaned into the kiss, grabbing Georges waste and pulling him closer. They seperated from the kiss, George whining at the lack of touch. They huried to slip off their clothes, yearning for the pleasure. "What do you.. what do you want to do?" George mumbled. Nick only stared at the bludge in his pants. George, taking the hint, pulled down Nick's boxers in a hurry. "..Fuckkk.. Big.." George stared in awe at Nick's size. 

Nick shifted his position, making himself comfortable. Once George assumed Nick was ready, he started to kiss at Nicks member. Nick groaned at the touch, running his fingers through George's hair. George started to move faster, shoving the erection deep into his mouth. "..Fuck George.." Nick groaned, tugging at his hair. Georges eyes seemed to roll back into his head as Nick pushed him deeper onto his erection. 

Minutes pass as George satisfy's Nick. "I'm close George.." Nick gasped as George removed his member from his mouth. "Not yet Nicky.. we havent gotten to the fun part." George grinned, removing his boxers shakily. He moved to sit on Nick's lap, his erection rubbing against George's entrence. "Can you help me..? I dont think I can-" George couldnt barely finish his sentence as Nick slammed him down onto his excited member. "FUCK, NICK!" George moaned. "SORRY, IM SORRY! I WAS EXCITED!" Nick apologized, concern showing in his voice. They sat in silence as George got used to Nick's size.

"Okay.. Okay you can move." George wrapped his arms around Nick as he slowly picked himself up and lowered him back down. "..F-Fuck, Nick, you're huge.." George moaned out as Nick's stiff member pushed inside of him. "Do you want me to keep moving?" Nick questioned, his hands resting on George's waist. "Please." George struggled to get out the word, he wss lost in the pleasure.

Nick started to move George up and down, speeding up with every thrust. As soon as they started to enjoy themselves, they hear the front door open. "Geooorrgeee~~~ Are you home??" Clay yelled from the door, causing George to let out a small gasp. 

Nick slapped his hand across George's mouth, continuing to slam into George at an even faster pace, causing George to let out a small gasp. You couldnt hear very much over the loud air conditioning.

"Okayyyy guess not." Clay yelled. George was practically sobbing due to Nick's member slamming into him, even farther than before. "..Fuck George, you feel so good.." Nick removed his hand from George's mouth, placing it on Georges waist. George jerked his head back in satisfaction, letting out a loud moan. Thankfully, Clay was too drunk to notice. 

"P-Please Nick.. treat me like your sex toy.. I-I want all of you.. harder, please..~" George moaned into Nick's neck as he started to slam into him at an inhuman pace. George bounced on Nick's erection, causing even more pleasure. "..George i'm close.." George slammed his hands onto his own mouth, slamming onto Nick's length, semen starting to spill from his own member. "..Fuck.. Fuck George you're so hot.." Nick whispered into his ear, slamming into him one last time before letting off inside him. 

It was silent, apart from their heavy breathing. George slowly removed himself from Nick's lap, laying down next to him. "I love you, Nick." George mumbled, snuggled into Nick's side.

"I love you to, George."

\- 1181 words -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH DAYUMM  
> that shit was hot as fuck bro i mean 😭😭  
> anyways leave more requests in the comments :P


End file.
